Although cup holders have long been equipped in seats, such as massage armchairs, sofas and seats in coaches, airplanes, ships, theaters and cinemas, there are no cup holders with a cooling function that provides people with more convenience. Therefore, when people would like to have cold drinks or water in the summer, they have to use a refrigerator to cool the beverages or water at home and go back and forth between the refrigerator and their massage armchair or sofa frequently. If they are in a coach or a ship, theater or cinema, they have to go to a service station or convenience store for cold drinks, both of which could be quite inconvenient or even annoying especially on a hot summer day.
Furthermore, as people's living standards continue to improve, the majority of seats in coaches, ships, airplanes, massage armchairs and certain type of chairs are equipped with a control unit, for example, a built-in push button unit, to adjust a reclining angle of a backrest and/or a height of a seat of a chair. However, if the armrest of the seat is already equipped with a cup holder, and then a control unit is added, it is easy to spill the contents of the drinks into the control unit and consequently cause a malfunction of the control unit. Furthermore, because the push button control unit is uncovered, dust and bacteria are easily gathered and may transmit diseases while in use. Further, push button control units usually have a limited life span, and it is difficult to be replace the units once malfunction has occurred, which would result in trouble repairing the device.